


Scream Tonight

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon wants to lessen Tim's pain, if only temporarily.





	Scream Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10892274).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 21st, 2006.

Kon watched as Tim drifted around the Tower, far more aimless than Robin had ever been. His friend had been through a lot lately, so it wasn’t like Tim didn’t have a reason to be listless and restless and whatever else-less he wanted to be.

But it still hurt, watching him.

Tim settled on the couch in the main room, facing the TV. But he didn’t bother to turn it on. So Kon did, sitting next to Tim and flipping through the channels until he found a game. They watched guys run around the screen in silence until Kon couldn't take it anymore.

“Tim.”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?” He knew Tim didn’t want to be asked that, but he felt he had special privileges, best friends and all. Lovers, or whatever the heck they were. Fuck buddies. That meant something, right?

“Yes.”

Someone else might have let it drop there. But Kon wasn’t someone else. He could sense how tense Tim was, how uncomfortable he was. And that was wrong. 

“I mean really, man. It’s me. You can talk to me. You don't have to be a Bat.”

“But you’ve been the one person this entire time that hasn’t made me talk. Even Batman looked at me strangely, trying to get me to talk to him.”

“How could you tell?”

“The cowl twitched momentarily, and his mouth sort of twisted.” Kon had to smile, and he wished his telekinesis would force Tim to mirror the action. Tim just cocked an eyebrow, and Kon’s smile faded.

“How’d school go this week?”

“What are you, my dad?”

Ouch. “I just meant how things went. If people…”

“Counseling every day. People looking at me funny. Teachers saying I didn’t have to do my homework if I didn’t want to. Girls touching me, looking at me sadly, kind of hungrily. The whole week was unsettling. All I could think of was the funeral, and the fact that it hasn’t stopped since then.”

“Sorry, man. I wish I could help. Lock everyone up away from you.” I wish I could take away the pain. Wait. I can…

“I also…”

“Yeah?”

Tim turned to him, and graced Kon with a smirk. A dead sexy smirk, in Kon’s humble opinion. “I also kept thinking about you, and how hot you are, and how crazy you make me. How good it feels to have you fuck me. How great it was to fuck you last weekend.”

At least he and Tim were on the same wavelength again. “Oh, yeah? Do you know how hard it is, when I’m in Bumblefuck, Kansas, having to sit through class and chores and detention, and all I can think about is how much I just want to wrap my hands around you, fuck you, listen to you come. This week it was worse, the memory of you fucking me blind last weekend, working through your frustration, using me…”

They had been leaning towards each other as Kon spoke, Kon drawn in by the expression he was mentally painting on Tim’s face as Tim’s mouth opened slightly. 

But at the end of Kon’s words, Tim straightened up. “Using you?”

“Yeah. You know, working out your frustrations with me.”

“I… I apologize.”

“For what?”

“For using you. I mean, I know I was, but I feel bad about it. I shouldn’t have used you. It was wrong of me.”

“Tim. Believe me, if I hadn’t wanted to be there, I wouldn’t have been. I came to you, remember?”

“Yes. But…”

“No buts.”

Tim was quiet, and turned back to the TV. God, all Kon wanted in the world was for Tim to feel better. Well, and to get out of high school for the rest of his life. But mostly, he wanted Tim to stop being in pain. He wasn’t handling it well, and he knew it, and Kon knew it, but it was so hard…

But then again, he could take away the pain. From what he could tell, when Tim panted next to him flushed and sweaty and limp, he was good at it. Temporary, sure. Better than nothing.

And he’d been wanting to try something new, that guys in porno films seemed to like…

“Tim.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I fuck you? Like, now?”

“’Bout time you asked. I was getting antsy.”

“You could ask me, you know.” Kon stood and pulled Tim to his feet.

“But I like it when you beg.” Tim’s smirk was back. Thank God.

“Well, if I like it half as much as you do, which I do, then if what I’m planning works, I’m going to come in my pants before I even really touch you.”

“You’ve intrigued me. And made me horny.”

“Damn. I guess I’ll have to fix that.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I’m winging it here, Tim. Witty banter isn’t really my thing. Especially when I’m hard and digging into the seam of my jeans.”

They finally reached Kon’s room, and Tim didn’t bother replying to his stupidity. How Tim could even stand him sometimes, Kon wasn’t sure. But when they got inside and Tim pressed him against the closed door, he was really, really glad that Tim didn’t have better taste. Speaking of taste, Tim always tasted so good. Kon didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t care. He just knew that ever since Tim had kissed him that first time, Tim was always on his mind.

“So,” Tim said as he pulled back and took off his gauntlets, “What did you have in mind?”

“I…” Tim was stripping. Nonchalantly, like he was going swimming or dressing down or… Except he didn’t stop at his jock.

Kon suddenly realized he desperately wanted to see Tim in a thong.

Just not now.

Kon swallowed as Tim kicked off his boots. He always liked watching Tim strip, liked looking at Tim when he was completely exposed. For him. Last week in the dark nearly killed him. “I. Can you get out your Bat-strips?”

“My what?” Tim’s mouth quirked into some sort of smile.

“Those zip-strip things.”

“You’re going to tie me up?”

“Yeah. If that’s okay.” Please…

“Absolutely.”

“You’re sure? Last week you-”

“Can we just. Not talk about last week?”

“Oh. Okay.” Tim knelt down to dig through his belt. “It was good, you know.” No answer. “It-”

“Enough.” Tim stood again, four zip-strips in one hand, some sort of gag in the other. “Don’t make me use this.” He held up the gag.

“Can’t. It will ruin my plans. I need my mouth. And my tongue.” He gave Tim what he hoped was an amused glare, if such a thing existed.

“I think it’s safe to say that you’ve intrigued me further.”

An intrigued Tim was an enthusiastic Tim. Excellent.

“Lemme just…” Kon pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his boots, shucked out of his jeans, and maneuvered his boxers around his erection. Finally, he was more naked than Tim, that ever-present mask separating them. Kon briefly wondered what Tim looked like when he came and his eyes weren’t covered by the stupid thing.

But then Tim closed the distance between them, kissing him and pressing the strips into Kon’s hand. What Tim looked like immediately took second place behind the way Tim _felt_. He was warm and his skin was soft but his body hard, his tongue probing in Kon’s mouth and Kon had to try hard to not crush him with his embrace.

Tim squirmed out of his arms. “Air. Is good.”

“You Bats need to learn how to not need to breathe.”

“I can hold my breath for a good amount of time. You just take my breath away.”

Kon rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should get the gag. Except I want to hear you scream tonight. Or at least yell.”

“You have my full permission to try.” Tim sat down on Kon’s unmade bed. “Where do you want me?”

“On your knees. Facing the wall.” Tim complied, and Kon just had to stare again. That Robin was so… malleable? Was that the right word? For him. Kon shook his head, trying to make his body realize that it needed to listen to his brain for a while longer. He looked at the head of the bed, the mattress against the wall. No headboard or rails.

Hmm.

Tim was just going to have to be a good boy.

Kon climbed onto the bed behind Tim, reaching over him to slip one of the strips around Tim’s wrists. Tim was forced to kneel with his arms stretched out in front of him, over his head. That was going to be really uncomfortable really soon. “You okay?”

“For now. If my shoulders start to pull out from whatever you’re planning on doing, I’ll let you know.” Tim also raised himself on his elbows, which probably helped.

“Good. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Talk thankfully ceased as Kon applied his mouth to the back of Tim’s neck. The angle was a little weird, so he moved up Tim’s sloped back, towards Tim’s ass. 

His hands rubbed along Tim’s sides, and as he moved he pressed harder, licked harder, and Tim started to moan. Not much, but enough to fuel Kon. Little pleasure-noises were good things.

When he got there, he paid particular attention to the sensitive triangle right above Tim’s ass, hands gripping the muscular soft flesh below. When he spread Tim and moved lower, Tim started to whine. A good kind of whine.

The best possible, most amazing kind of whine.

Tim wriggled against Kon’s tongue, moving with Kon’s wet strokes. This was awesome. He’d gotten so hard watching that movie, the guy in the back looking like he was having a good time, the guy in front looking like he was out of his mind. Acting, sure. But based on the way Tim was moaning, and the way Kon was leaking everywhere, he wasn’t sure how much of it was acting or not.

But Kon had an advantage over those guys. When Tim seemed to be in a good rhythm, using Kon more than he wanted to be used, he used his aura. He crept it up starting from Tim’s knees, stilling his motion gradually until Tim couldn’t move at all from his knees to his back.

But he could still feel Kon.

“Kon. The fuck. Please…”

“I said I wanted to hear you scream. If you’re controlling you, I don’t think I’m gonna get there.”

“Sadistic freak.”

“You know you like it.”

“Whatever. Just. Get back to what you were doing.”

“You like it?”

“No, I’m so hard it hurts because I hate it.”

Kon didn’t answer, only dove back between Tim’s cheeks tongue-first, and Tim replied with a grunt. Without Tim moving, Kon was able to pay more attention to what he was doing, what it felt like for him. It was a little weird, sure, but this was Tim. Tim deserved this, the intimate contact, someone to want this with him. He liked the taste of Tim's mouth, but this was like the taste of Tim squared. Cubed. Stupid math. He sucked at math, but he loved this. Tim...

Kon pressed harder, tongue breaching Tim just a bit. Tim… Tim didn’t scream, but that was definitely a shout. Another one. And then Tim started to babble. “GodohfuckfuckohmyGod…”

It was… it was too much. Kon pulled away to bend down and dig underneath his bed for a condom and lube. He didn’t get far before Tim yelled out, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ooo. Tim was angry. Or just so aroused he was in pain. It’ll be over soon, Tim, 'cause no matter how much I want to drag this out, it ain't gonna happen.

“I need to be in you. Now.”

Tim panted. “Then hurry up!”

Kon would never tell him, but Tim was completely adorable when he begged. A sexy kind of adorable.

Kon finally found his supplies in their box, covered by a pair of jeans he should probably wash before dust bunnies turned them into apartments. As he rolled the condom on, then lubed up his fingers, he watched Tim. Arms stretched probably painfully above his head because his elbows gave out, the muscles in his back and thighs so tight as he fought against Kon’s aura, his cock dripping, his ass… A big fucking bull’s-eye.

“Fuck, Tim. I have to…” He pressed up behind Tim, pressing into Tim with a wet finger. Tim was damp from spit and a little loose, so Kon quickly moved through the steps of preparation. He did pay some attention to Tim’s prostate, a choked-out cry his reward.

“Kon, I swear to God, just fuck me already. Please. It’s not _enough_ and I can't touch you or myself and it’s killing me and just fuck me now!”

“You’re so hot when you beg. I need to remember that.” Kon lined up, and as he pressed in he released his aura’s grip on Tim. 

Tim’s hips thrust forwards, and Tim grunted. That sounded more like pain as his shoulders were forced up. But then Tim moved back and groaned. _That_ was definitely pleasure. But Kon wasn’t focused on Tim, not as much as maybe he should be, because he was about three seconds from coming as everything around him focused onto the way Tim was tight and hot and still _moaning_ as he rocked back on Kon.

Kon couldn’t take it anymore. He shifted forwards, thrusting into Tim from a better angle, and reached around Tim to grip his straining erection. “Fuck, Kon!” 

Tim… Tim came hard, his howling voice reaching a higher pitch than Kon could remember hearing. Kon hadn’t wanted to come so quickly, but Tim’s quaking body pulled his own orgasm out of him, shared tremors ripping through him.

Before Kon collapsed next to Tim, he peeled the condom off and dropped it on the floor, and snapped the zip-strip from around Tim’s wrists. Tim pitched to the side, facing Kon with tired eyes as he worked his shoulders back to where they should be. As soon as Kon was able to move, he was going to help him with that.

After a minute, Kon hauled Tim on top of him, forcing his arms down so he could work Tim’s shoulders with his hands. Tim let him, relaxing onto Kon’s chest. “Why didn’t you use your aura on my wrists?”

“It’s more real this way. Don’t hate me.”

Tim chuckled. “I could never hate you. But my shoulders are pissed.” Tim pressed against him harder. “But ignore them.” Kon ran his hands down Tim’s back, squeezing his ass with both hands. Tim grunted.

“Are you okay?”

“Stop asking me that. I’m fine. Better than fine. I just got _rimmed_. I’ve watched it, and read about it, but… Jesus. I’m never gonna be able to watch you eat ice cream ever again.”

“Better than a blow job?”

“Different. Maybe just because it was the first time.”

“Then we’ll just have to try again.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Tim, this was my idea. I wanted to do it. And it was a lot of fun. The sounds you made… I can’t even… you sounded like an animal when you weren’t forming words. It was like banging Gar.”

“Well, eww. Could we please not talk about our teammates when we’re lying next to a puddle of my cum?”

“Yeah.”

“Did I scream?”

“Not exactly. You sort of howled. And made various other noises that I wish I had a tape of. I’ll never have trouble getting it up if I could just hear you moaning for me.”

“Well… since right now I don’t have any intention of letting you fool around with anyone else, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes… I know we haven’t talked about it, but I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. If you want-”

“No. I’m good with just you.” Kon squeezed Tim’s ass again, loving the way his hands fit around it. “More than good.”

Tim was quiet. Sometimes that was fine, and sometimes it meant Tim had a lot to say. Kon wasn’t sure if their pillow talk was going to become a lot more serious. 

Finally, he spoke. “I never thanked you. For today.”

“All I did was shove my tongue-”

“Yeah. And distract me from my issues with school and everything.”

“That’s my job as your friend and your sex buddy. And I’m quite content with that.”

“Are you sure?” Tim raised his head and gave Kon one of his serious expressions.

“Yeah, man. I just gotta ask for one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Next time, you fuck me.”

“I think I can handle that. And unless a crisis occurs or Bart gets bored, I can do that later tonight.” Tim poked a finger underneath Kon’s ribs. “My turn to make you scream.”

“I think I can help you reach that goal.”

A teeny smile from Tim, and Kon was grateful for it. Tim was already better than he was last week, and Kon hoped he had helped. He'd do anything for Tim.

Especially if it involved sex with him.


End file.
